


we don't hate you (day 12)

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: svt 12 days of christmas [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Other, Platonic Cuddling, implied ot3 parent line, it says chan & everyone but it's just chan & parent line, lapslock, there wasn't a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: parent line comfort chan when he 'can't sleep'





	we don't hate you (day 12)

**Author's Note:**

> day 12: ot3 parent line & chan
> 
> why is this angsty?? who knows?

joshua was making hot chocolate for himself in the kitchen, listening contentedly to seungcheol and jeonghan bickering in the living room. he turned around to return the milk to the fridge and jumped slightly when he saw chan standing in the entrance.

“chan,” he breathed, opening the fridge and putting it back. “you scared me.” joshua closed the fridge and turned to chan to ask why he was still awake, but noticed silent tears streaking down his face. “chan?” joshua asked, “what’s wrong?”

chan didn’t respond, but he wiped at his eyes and shuffled his feet. joshua sighed and kneeled down, opening his arms and guesturing for chan to come closer. chan took a tentative step forward before rushing into joshua’s arms. joshua wrapped chan in a protective hug and rubbed his back, feeling chan’s tears against his exposed neck. “hey,” he whispered, “what’s wrong?”

he didn’t expect a response, and wasn’t surprised when chan just wrapped his arms around joshua’s neck and sunk to his knees in front of joshua. joshua ran a hand through chan’s hair slowly and held the younger closer to his chest.

“‘shua!” he heard jeonghan yell. “what’s taking so-” jeonghan stepped into the kitchen and stopped his sentence when he spotted joshua and chan on the floor. “oh, channie,” jeonghan sighed, stepping closer. joshua looked up at jeonghan and shook his head slightly, making jeonghan stop.

joshua slowly pulled away from chan and allowed the younger to remove his head from joshua’s neck. “hey, do you want to go sit on the couch?” joshua asked. “it’s probably comfier than the kitchen floor.”

chan thought for a bit before nodding, letting go of joshua’s neck. joshua stood up and pulled chan up after him gently. “come on, buddy,” joshua said. chan grabbed his hand tightly as joshua led him out of the kitchen and towards the living room, jeonghan following close behind next to joshua.

seungcheol looked over the back of couch as the three walked in and frowned when he looked at chan. he sat up properly and moved over on the couch so that he was sitting on the side and not in the middle. ‘what happened?’ seungcheol mouthed to joshua.

joshua shrugged in response and let go of chan’s hand as he sat down on the other side of the couch, allowing chan to sit in the middle. “channie,” jeonghan said softly, sitting down on the floor in front of chan. “what’s wrong?”

chan swallowed and fidgeted with his fingers. “i couldn’t sleep,” he muttered. joshua shared a look with seungcheol and jeonghan, but none of them pushed chan for an actual answer.

joshua wrapped an arm around chan’s shoulders and rubbed his arm. “you can stay out here with us for a while if you want to,” he said. chan leaned into joshua’s hold and nodded, muttering an almost inaudible ‘thanks’.

joshua watched chan worriedly, catching jeonghan’s gaze and shrugging his shoulders in reply to the unasked question. chan reached forward and grabbed jeonghan’s hands from where they were resting on the edge of the couch pillow, pulling them up to his lap and playing with jeonghan’s fingers.

seungcheol ran a hand through chan’s hair and ruffled it. “hey, buddy?” he said, getting chan’s attention. “you know you can tell us anything, yeah?”

chan stoped fidgeting with jeonghan’s fingers and nodded. “yeah,” he muttered, his voice slightly watery. joshua frowned and rubbed chan’s shoulder in comfort.

the living room was quiet for a few minutes after that, filled only with the quiet sniffles of chan and the breathing of the other three. “i had a nightmare,” chan whispered, breaking the silence.

this gained the attention of both joshua and seungcheol, since jeonghan had fallen asleep with his head resting on chan’s crossed legs. “what was that?” seungcheol asked, although joshua was pretty sure that he had heard properly.

“i had a nightmare,” chan repeated. joshua and seungcheol looked at each other with concern for the youngest member.

seungcheol sighed and softly grabbed chan’s hand from his lap. “do you want to talk about it?” he asked, rubbing his thumb across the back of chan’s hand.

chan swallowed visibly. “you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” joshua reminder him. “we won’t pressure you.”

“no, i’ll tell you,” chan said, picking up jeonghan’s hands again. “it started out normally.” chan wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. “but, you - everyone actually - were ignoring me. i don’t think i was a ghost or anything, but everyone was acting like i didn’t exist.”

“chan,” seungcheol started, but he was interrupted by chan holding up his hand slightly.

“then, you all started,” chan resumed, his voice catching. “you started saying things about me. like you... like you hated me or something.” joshua sucked in a sharp breath. tears slipped down chan’s cheeks again but he didn’t wipe them away this time.

jeonghan lifted up his head and blinked open his eyes, looking up at chan and gasping quietly. “channie, darling?” he asked, gently cupping chan’s cheeks and wiping away his tears. “what’s wrong?”

“you, you don’t hate me do you?” chan asked, leaning into jeonghan’s hold.

jeonghan shifted his position so that he was kneeling instead of sitting. “no, no, of course not,” he said. “i could never hate you. why would you think something like that?”

chan shrugged in reply. “i just, i had a nightmare,” he muttered. jeonghan leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together.

“don’t worry, channie,” jeonghan whispered, although the room was quiet enough that joshua could still hear it. “you’re not getting rid of me anytime soon.”

chan smiled slightly and pulled his head away to yawn. joshua ruffled chan’s hair and laughed softly. “come on, you should probably go to sleep,” joshua said, standing up from the couch. “i’m sure the others are worried about you.”

chan nodded and joshua helped him stand up from the couch without stepping on jeonghan. chan held onto joshua’s hand as they walked towards the performance unit’s bedroom, although his grip wasn’t as tight as before.

joshua pushed the already ajar door open, letting the light from the kitchen light up the room slightly. chan muttered a ‘goodnight’ to joshua as he walked inside and crawled into bed beside minghao.

joshua watched silently as minghao lifted up the blankets and wrapped chan in his arms, whispering something to chan. once the two settled down and were quiet joshua closed the door and turned around, almost running into jeonghan - who was standing behind him. “let’s go to bed,” jeonghan whispered, kissing joshua briefly. “it’s christmas tomorrow.”

joshua pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. “it’s actually christmas now,” he replied, putting his phone away.

“well then,” jeonghan said, pressing another kiss to joshua’s lips. “merry christmas, darling.”

“will you two go to bed?” seungcheol asked as he walked past. “it’s late and it will still be christmas in five hours.”

joshua giggled quietly. “come on, let’s go,” he said. he linked his fingers with jeonghan’s and pulled into their bedroom, being careful not to wake anyone else up as he did.

“goodnight,” jeonghan whispered as joshua made himself comfortable close to jeonghan’s chest in the bed.

“‘night,” joshua replied. “merry christmas.” joshua vaguely registered jeonghan saying ‘merry christmas’ back as he fell asleep, a soft smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> one more fic left! it's already a shitpost and i'm only ten sentences in
> 
> hope you all enjoyed this one :D


End file.
